A bad time
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Time works in weird ways. Sans is almost always the Judge, and almost always a skeleton... But what if another person important to almost every timeline was Sans as well? Well not this that's for damned sure!
1. Changing

**AN: I want to try something…**

" **On days like this… Kid's like you… Should be burning in hell…** " A young boy shot up in a cupboard holding his right eye in his hand annoyed. His body had been falling apart more and more every time he had a nightmare… It was very annoying to be honest, since it didn't really hurt. He just wanted it done. All he had left was his hair and his nose… After a few seconds his nose fell onto his lap with a splat, and his hair followed shortly after along with the skin it had been attached too. "And now I'm a skele **ton…** " He muttered noticing his voice had changed. " **Probably because I don't have anything human left in me…** " He guessed getting up and sneaking out of the house. " **I need to get out of here though… Seriously I could just say I was really skinny before but now? I can't do that without hair, my eyes or my nose…** " He mumbled. " **Need a new name too… Without one I'm… Without… Sans…** " He decided, it made sense since he was without important body parts, and he had a habit of writing in comic sans. " **So I'm Sans the skeleton… Great.** " He shrugged as he managed to find some clothes left alone to dry, probably forgotten. So he took them and put them on, throwing away his old ones and his glasses.

 **3 years later**

Sans got up as he ignored the feeling of loneliness he always got. It was like he was meant to have a sibling but… He could work on that later. He was too busy to do that. He grabbed a letter from the windowsill confused. " **Sans The Skeleton/Harry Potter… Huh? How do they know my name?** " He asked himself with a frown. " **Eh I'll be fine…** " He decided reading it quickly. " **Magic huh… Eh sure. S'not like I have anything better t'do I guess.** " He wrote down a quick acceptance letter and threw it out of the window. " **This better work.** " He growled as he ate breakfast, washing it down with some ketchup he'd gotten from the restaurant he lived over, the owner had been kind enough to let him stay there as long as he didn't cause many problems and helped out sometimes. He didn't even mind that he was a skeleton… After all he was a guy made of fire that used balloons and stretchy stuff to hide it so…

" _ **Good morning Sans.**_ " The owner said with a smile on his fake face.

" **Morning Mr Grillby.** " He said back wiping his mouth clean with his hand. " **Do you know anything about a place called Hogwarts?** " He asked curiously.

" _ **Yes actually. I went there when I was a boy, why?**_ " He asked.

" **I got a letter.** " Sans told him.

" _ **Interesting… You know I wonder if my nephews still go…**_ "

" **I can always find out if you want.** "

" _ **Thank you Sans…**_ " He smiled slightly. Fabian Weasley hadn't died with his brother… Instead in a freak accident they had combined into some sort of fire being. The best traits in both of them in one person… It was a real miracle.

" **It's no problem. I'm kinda curious as well.** " He said as he caught a letter to the eye socket. " **Don't you dare laugh…** " He said annoyed as he pulled it out.

" _ **I'm sorry… But I did tell you this would happen…**_ " Grillby said with a shake of his head.

" **Whatever… Can you get me to Diagon Alley somehow? You can go back to human form for a while but… I can't. I'm literally bones…** " He mumbled.

" _ **Don't worry Sans. I can have Ollivander come here, and I know your measurements so I can get everything for you.**_ " Grillby told him grabbing his customized phone and calling someone.

" **Thanks.** " He said as he tried to focus on his food and not falling over and getting something stuck in a socket.

" _ **It's no problem**_ "

"Hello?" They both heard a voice from the living room.

" _ **In here!**_ "

"Ah yes… Grillby… The combination of Fabian and Gideon… And… Harry Potter...?" Ollivander asked confused.

" **Sans The Skeleton. Formerly Harry Potter.** " He corrected.

"Thank you… Hmm… I brought some wands with me but I believe they won't work… You have a different magic."

" **You mean my bones?** " He asked he sent one into the dart board that had been set up so he could aim better.

"Exactly. Using one of them you can use your bones as wands." He said leaving quietly, but not before Sans could see holes In his hands for a single second.

" **Who… Was that?** " He asked confused.

" _ **Ollivander Sans… That's all.**_ " Grillby said going downstairs to close the shop for the day and go to Diagon Ally.

 **Five hours later**

Sans woke up to a large man banging on the door downstairs. Grillby rushed out of the floo and down the stairs quickly. " _ **The door says closed!**_ " He shouted at the man before looking again. " _ **Hagrid? What are you doing here?**_ "

"I'm lookin' for 'Arry! Need to take 'im shopping."

" _ **I have already done that. Sans does not need any help.**_ " Grillby told him locking the door.

" **Hey Grillby?** " Sans called confused.

" _ **Yes Sans?**_ " He asked with a kind smile.

" **Something's happened…** " He whispered lying down on his bed and looking at some sort of dog skull.

" _ **Strange… This must be more of your magic manifesting itself.**_ "

" **I'm gonna call them gaster blasters.** " He decided making it vanish.

" _ **Of course… I need to get back to work now so stay out of trouble.**_ " Grillby told him going back downstairs and opening the bar up.

 **Five days later**

Sans hid his face under his jackets hood and got onto the train, where he kept it on and made sure his hands were in his pockets. He was wearing his jacket like always, a black shirt, shorts and pink bunny slippers, because he could. He looked around the compartment before taking a nap.


	2. Brother

**AN: I assume you like this…**

Sans looked up slightly as he noted the girl poking him. " **What? I'm kinda busy here.** " He said annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry! But I'm looking for a toad, Neville's lost him." She said with a scowl.

" **Right…** " He muttered grabbing a toad from under one of the cushions. " **This one?** " He asked throwing it too her.

"Thanks!" She shouted running off.

" **Heh…** " He yawned going back to sleep.

 **Few hours later**

Sans trudged his way off the train and into a boat, where he relaxed again to rest.

"This is the guy that helped Neville!" He heard the girl tell someone as they sat on the boat.

" **Ugh… Can't a guy get some rest?** " He asked annoyed, hiding under his hood.

"You sound… Strange." She said confused.

" **Of course I do.** " He muttered ignoring her. " **Tibia honest I'm not sure why. But I'm fairly humerus anyway.** " He joked.

"Well…" She muttered confused. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom.

"Hi…" Neville whispered shyly.

" **I'm Sans. Nice to meetcha.** " He said with a grin. As the students arrived outside the great hall he pulled his hood down, making the two gasp scared. " **Sans the Skeleton I should have said.** " He added with a smirk.

"Yeah… Probably…" Hermione whispered. "Why didn't you…"

" **Why didn't I tell ya? Well for one magicals aren't very accepting of skeletons casually walking around telling skeleton puns, and not to mention Grillby does most stuff for me, nice dude…** " He noted as he explained.

"Th-that's cool…" Neville mumbled looking at the eye sockets.

" **You wanna put your hand in it don't you… Go ahead.** " He said with a sigh, Neville quickly shoved his entire arm into Sans' right eye socket. " **Weird huh?** " He said pulling it out. " **I could probably hide anything in there as long as it fit in the eye socket…** " He noted as he rubbed it.

 **Five minutes later**

"Potter Harry! Sans The Skeleton…?" McGonagall muttered confused.

" **That's me.** " He said walking up. " **By the way... The names Sans. Sans The Skeleton. And if anyone calls me Harry Potter… Well,** " He grinned as his left eye flashed blue. " **You're gonna have a bad time…** " He said as his voice echoed through the school, then sat on the stool.

" _Hmm… You're incredibly lazy, too lazy for your own good I would say…_ " The hat noted. " _But at the same time you can be incredibly dangerous when provoked… I'd have to say…_ GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted sending him to the Gryffindor table.

" **Yo.** " He said raising his hand in greeting and drinking a bottle of ketchup.

"How are you…?" A prefect asked him confused.

" **Alive? I lost my skin, then my eyes, nose and hair… The skin took my other dangling things like ears and stuff…** " He explained with a yawn.

"Ok…"

"Why,"

"Hello,"

"There,"

"Sans,"

"The,"

"Skeleton,"

"We,"

"Think,"

"You're," Two twins said swapping between each other every other words before he knocked a bone against one of their heads to shut them up.

" **Me thinks you talk too much.** " He said dispelling the bone. " **So shut up.** " He told them chugging ketchup. " **Actually… You related to Fabian and Gideon?** " He asked curiously.

"Yes actually." The prefect nodded. "They were our uncles…" He muttered. "How would you know that?"

" **Uh… What d'you mean?** " He warily mumbled.

"Never mind…" he muttered annoyed.

Sans sighed in relief as he drank ketchup.

 **1 Day later**

Sans sat in the classroom, he'd gotten up earlyish just to see the new classes. He looked at the cat on the desk and grinned. " **Hey Kitty cat…** " He muttered before frowning. " **You're not a cat are you…** " He said carefully.

"That is correct." McGonagall said as she went from cat to woman.

" **Neat…** " He muttered letting the other students enter the room.

After a few minutes they were all transfiguring needles. Sans created a shattered bone and held it by the connector end thingy, holding it like a wand.

"Isn't that dangerous? And Painful…" Hermione asked.

" **Huh? This is just one I made a minute ago.** " He said summoning another in the wall. " **See?** "

"Oh…"

Neville looked at his wand annoyed. "C-Can I try one of those bones?" He asked quietly.

" **Sure.** " He agreed summoning another bone and handing it to him.

"Thanks…"

" **No problem.** " He grinned as Neville used the bone better than his wand. " **Good job.** " He said turning his into a bottle of ketchup, which he drank, then turned it into a needle. " **Yum.** "

 **Five hours later**

Sans relaxed in his room on the bed with a grin. "S-Sans?" Neville whispered scared.

" **Yeah Neville?** " He looked over to stare in shock. Neville had… started to lose his skin and become a skeleton. " **Wow… Impressive.** " He noted walking over.

"W-What's going on?" He asked.

" **You're losing your skin and becoming a skelly bones.** " He explained as he pulled the flesh off of Neville's body carefully.

"Ow…" He mumbled as it came off.

" **Don't move too much, it'll make it worse if you do.** " He told him as he removed the rest of his fleshy parts. " **There! You've been skele-toned!** " He joked.

"Th-THANKS SANS." Neville said not noticing the voice change.

" **So the voice changed for you as well…** " He noted.

"VOICE CHANGE?" He asked confused.

" **Listen closely. You're yellin'** " He explained with a lazy grin.

"OH! I DIDN'T KNOW." He said in shock.

" **I think you need a new name…** " He decided.

"WHY?"

" **Well you're not human anymore right? So you need a new name.** " He explained.

"OH! WELL… I ALWAYS WRITE IN PAPYRUS FONT IF THAT HELPS." He noted.

" **So Papyrus then… Well bro, seems like somethings goin' on here.** " He decided slapping his bony back with a grin.

"B-BRO?"

" **Well we're both skeleton's right? Skeleton's stick together, so bro.** " He explained drinking ketchup. " **I'm gonna call Grillby with the floo.** " He said heading downstairs and grabbing the floo powder he kept in his eye socket.

"SANS WHO'S GRILLBY?" Papyrus asked him.

" **He owns the bar I stay at, he lives over it and let me stay there.** " He explained flooing the flamey man himself. " **Yo Grillby.** " He said as the connection was made.

" _ **Hello Sans… Is… That another skeleton behind you?**_ " Grillby asked seeing Papyrus.

" **It's my new bro, Papyrus. Used to be Neville Longbottom but…** " He shrugged. " **And you were right, they think you're dead.** " He added with Papyrus looking at Grillby curiously.

"HELLO FLAME MAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He shouted in a proud voice.

" _ **It looks like the personality change happened faster than we expected.**_ "

" **He's much braver then before.** " Sans noted with Grillby. " **Weird... We'll have to tell his Gran at some point won't we?** "

" _ **We could… Or we could have him hide here for a while and leave his flesh in his bed, everyone will think he's dead and a few days later your younger brother nobody knew about arrives at Hogwarts to visit, and ends up becoming a student…**_ " Grillby plotted.

" **Sounds like a plan. But I think we should have her help, it'll be easier that way.** " He said again.


	3. Sans got dunked on

**AN: Hey guys! I'm doing more story writing now! Whoo!**

Sans walked around the castle bored, Papyrus was coming back next week and he had nothing to do. He texted someone on his way to potions class.

"Potter…" A blonde boy said as he sat down, putting his phone away. "Potter!" He snapped as Sans ignored him.

" **Hmm?** " He looked around before shrugging

"Potter!" He yelled shoving him onto the ground.

 **CRACK! -2HP!**

Sans lay on the ground with a broken arm and a cracked skull… In the depths of his body his soul grew weaker… A good solid hit could kill him now…

"What is going on here?!" A greasy man walked in before stopping. "What happened here?" He asked worried checking the crack.

"The mud blood," The boy tried to say before Hermione stopped him.

"He kept calling Sans potter, and then shoved him when he didn't respond!" She told him scared.

"Ugh… Draco, detention with McGonagall… Granger, help me carry him." He said lifting sans by the arms. Hermione grabbed his legs and helped him take Sans to the hospital wing.

"What in Merlin's name's happened here?!" Madame Pomphrey asked seeing the breaks in the bones.

"Draco shoved him onto the ground, he seems very fragile." Snape, or the greasy man, told her laying him on one of the beds carefully.

"Great… Sans is very weak… Leave, I need total privacy to heal him." She said pushing the two of them out.

"But…" Hermione tried to say.

"He'll be fine Miss Granger, now leave!" She said locking the doors. "Sans you idiot…" She muttered as her voice changed somewhat. "Now let's see what I can do…" She told herself as her hands started to glow green and heal the breaks slowly…

 **Grillbys.**

Grillby watched as Papyrus messed with bones, " _ **Papyrus please be careful.**_ " He told him as he moved the new bed into the room Papyrus had picked to stay in.

"OK MR GRILLBY!" He said happily as he threw another one, bouncing it off a lamp, not knocking it over, and into the dart board. "WOWIE! I'M GOOD!" He noted.

" _ **Yes… You are Papyrus... Hmm?**_ " He looked at his phone confused. " _ **Sans what have you gotten yourself into this time…?**_ " He muttered with a sigh.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH SANS?" Papyrus asked him.

" _ **He's managed to break his arm and crack his skull, luckily he's being healed but I told him not to get into fights.**_ " He explained as he sent a text back.

 **Hogwarts**

Sans woke up groaning. " **What… Happened?** " He asked noticing the bandages around his left eye socket and his right arm.

"You broke your arm and cracked your skull, some idiot child shoved you over." Pomphrey told him as she held a glowing hand over his arm.

" **And… Why are you glowing?** " He asked worried.

"I'm healing you…" She explained as a bright blue light flared into his left socket, and the white dot went missing in his right one.

" **Argh!** " He screamed in pain.

"Huh!? It seems like the Magical energy creating eyes for you all went into your left one, it seems like whenever you do magic now your eye with burst with this blue energy… But you should be fine." She noted worried.

" **Ok…?** " He mumbled as he gasped. In rapid flashes images and short moments shot through his mind. A kid stabbing him, a pile of dust and a red scarf, a goat lady, an older female version of the kid with him as a human baby, a humanoid fish with a spear, a glitchy version of him, a dancing one… The images slowed before stopping on one short moment… Watching a skeleton fall into a pit of lava or something… Then he realised… They were alternate worlds… He saw a last image, time resetting itself to a previous moment in time.

"Sans? Sans!" Pomphrey shouted forcing the green light into his right socket, pulling his magic back into it.

" **What?!** " He shouted scared.

"You were having some kind of… Freak out… I'm not sure, you were rattling and your eye was blinding me." She told him worried.

" **Oh…** " He mumbled.

"You seem fine now though… I've healed the crack and your arm." She told him letting him leave. "Just don't get hit again! Your bones are very fragile now." She shouted as he left to go to the library for something.

" **K!** " He shouted back.

 **Library**

Sans flipped through a book curiously, so there were alternate timelines… And apparently sometimes magic would form into orbs which let certain people rewind or reset time to moments in time… His bones sagged as he realised in other worlds he was lazy because of it, his soul couldn't take it and made him lazier… He felt it happening to him slowly and accepted that, going on his way to the great hall…

 **Great hall.**

"Sans!" Hermione shouted as he sat down at the table, one hand in his jacket like always. "Are you ok?" She asked.

" **Yeah… But I'm pretty fragile now apparently, a good hit could kill me now…** " He muttered. " **Luckily I'm real good at dodging.** " He added with a grin as he drank ketchup. " **Hey uh… Any idea where I could get some strong metal without paying too much?** " He asked her.

"Well there's junkyards… But I think you could just ask your guardian for help, it'd be quicker." She told him.

" **Yeah I guess, Grillbz usually can get stuff I need for me.** " He agreed, sketching a machine of some kind with an app he had on his phone.

"What are you drawing?" She asked him.

" **Just something I came up with in my spare time…** " He told her as he put his phone away.

"Ok."

He got up and headed to the common room to floo Grillby.

" _ **Sans? Are you ok?**_ " Grillby asked worried.

" **I'm fine, d'you mind getting some metal for me? Not a lot but not a little.** " He asked.

" _ **Well yes I do… But it might take a few days.**_ "

" **Thanks!** " He said as he entered Grillbys bar from floor above it.

"SANS! LOOK HOW GOOD I AM AT BONES!" Papyrus shouted as he threw a blue bone through him.

" **Whoa! Huh? It… Didn't hurt?** "

"IF YOU STAY STILL THEY GO THROUGH YOU!"

" **Neat.** " He gave a thumbs up as he walked around the place.

"AND I CAN DO THIS!" He added making human eyes appear in his sockets, which looked very crazy. "I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO GLOW OR DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN DO BUT I CAN DO THIS AS WELL AS CRY!" He told him.

" **Awesome…** " He muttered lying down on the floor lazily.

"SAAAAAAAAAANS!" He cried annoyed.

" **Sorry, just kinda tired. My bed at Hogwarts isn't the most comfortable… They're designed for fleshy layers, not bones.** " He explained as he thought to himself.


	4. Sans rushed ahead with AU's

**AN: I got a very nice Review on another story which was very kind. I thank whichever Guest sent it!**

Sans looked at the machine he'd made, he had made contact with another version of himself… In that world he wasn't his original version, instead he was a skeleton called Harrington or something dumb like that. He looked through the other versions linked to his own one, so that he didn't access one where he wasn't Sans the Skeleton of course, and found two closely connected. The other sans had called them UnderFell and UnderSwap. The reason they were so close was the second version connected to the two of them, SwapFell… He accessed his version of UnderSwap and watched it.

 **A bad time Underswap.**

Sans, or blueberry as the other Versions of Sans and Papyrus called him, bounced around the kitchen as he made Tacos for him and Pappy.

"Pappy! I made breakfast!" He said happily.

" **REALLY? SMELLS GOOD…** " He muttered carefully.

"Are you saying it doesn't always?" He asked upset.

" **NO OF COURSE NOT SANS. I'M JUST SAYING IT SMELLS BETTER THEN USUAL.** " He explained putting a cigar in his mouth.

"Oh! And don't smoke in the house." He told him upset.

" **SORRY.** " Papyrus said before taking his plate downstairs. " **I NEED TO CHECK SOMETHING SANS. ONE MINUTE!** " He told him.

"Ok! I wonder if we can go see Edge… Or Error! Or I guess the other versions of them…" He pondered happily.

" **Hello? Is this thing working?** " A semi-familiar voice came through Papyrus' machine.

" **SANS? ODD, YOU'RE NOT THE REGULAR SANS… SO WHO ARE YOU?** " He asked.

" **You're… Carrot right?** "

" **YES…** "

" **I'm the original Sans of the AUs that your version of Underswap is an AU off.** " He explained.

" **RIGHT…** "

" **Bye now I guess…** " Sans said hanging up.

 **?**

Sans looked around with a small drone he had sent to the new AU.

" _Yo._ " A voice said behind it. Sans made the drone turn around to see a version of him with an exposed body and cloak with the hood over his face. " _ReaperTale, pleasure._ " He said with a grin.

" **Ok… I don't get this…** " Sans decided turning the machine off and giving up for now, it was definitely too early for any interdimensional viewing… The other sans had warned him about it… But he didn't think of the problems it could cause to him… He left the room he kept it in and headed into the living room to relax with Papyrus, it was Christmas and he was arriving at Hogwarts when it ended. " **Hey Paps.** " He said sitting down on a chair.

"HELLO SANS!"

" _ **Sans please take off your goggles, they look terrible on you.**_ " Grillby said as he pulled them off.

" **Sorry, I forgot.** " He said throwing them into a box nearby.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!" Papyrus screamed frustrated.

" **Well Tibia honest I was thinking, there's a skele-ton of different things I was thinking of so I was just being a bit of a bone-head.** " He joked.

"ARRRRGH! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME?!" Papyrus cried upset.

" **Sorry.** " He shrugged as the three former humans cooked together, with Sans doing the easy parts and Papyrus making spaghetti as an extra to the food.

" _ **Papyrus why are you making spaghetti?**_ " Grillby asked.

"IT'S ALL I KNOW HOW TO MAKE!" He explained putting on a plate.

" _ **Right… I forgot that.**_ "

" **Hey where's the ketchup?** " Sans asked as he got all the drinks ready.

"I PUT IT IN THE FRIDGE!"

" **Why the fridge…?** " He asked.

"WHY NOT THE FRIDGE?"

"… **That is a good point…** " He agreed grabbing it and shaking the bottle. " **Ugh… It's all stuck…** " He muttered pouring it into his mouth as a test. " **Never mind.** "

"SANS YOU ARE DISGUSTING!"

" **Why?** " He asked.

"YOU DRINK KETCHUP!"

" **And?** "

"IT'S WEIRD!"

" **No it's not…** " He argued relaxing as they ate dinner.

" _ **Please stop arguing… It's giving me a headache.**_ "

" **Sorry Grillbz.** " He muttered.

"SORRY!"

" _ **Thank you…**_ "

 **Month later**

Sans and Papyrus walked around Hogwarts, with Papyrus running his boned hand along the walls happily. "WOWIE! I NEVER KNEW WE COULD DO THIS!" He shouted as he felt the happiness left inside the building.

" **Yeah it's weird, it's only in this place so I guess it's all the magic in us connecting with the magic of the school?** " He guessed.

"OH! I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THAT!"

" **Bone magic and school magic bouncing into each other.** " He explained.

"OH!" He nodded understanding. "HOW?"

" **I got no clue bro.** " He shrugged as he drank ketchup and Papyrus ate some of his premade spaghetti.

"Potter!" Draco shouted towards him.

"HELLO THERE TINY PERSON!" Papyrus said happily from his position above the other two, in his new battle body.

"… Another Skeleton freak?!" He shouted annoyed.

"… I WISH TO ASK A QUESTION!"

"What?!" He snapped angrily before Papyrus hit him in the gut and onto the floor.

"DON'T INSULT ME OR MY BROTHER!" He told him walking away.

"… **Bro that wasn't a question.** "

"OH NO! I MADE A MISTAKE IN MY WORDS!" He cried upset.

" **It's ok bro. Just work on it for next time…** " He said with a smile.

"OH YES! I CAN DO IT THAT WAY! THANK YOU BROTHER!" Papyrus shouted happily.

" **No problem Paps.** "

"HEY SANS! I HAVE A KNOCK KNOCK JOKE FOR YOU!"

" **R-Really?** " He asked shocked.

"YES! KNOCK KNOCK!"

" **Who's there?** "

"JUNO!"

" **Juno who…?** "

"JUNO ANYTHING OTHER THAN BAD JOKES?!"

" **Nope.** "

"ARRRGH!" He cried angrily.

" **Sorry. But that jokes was… A-plus bro.** " He complimented with a thumbs up.

"THANK YOU! I THOUGHT OF IT MYSELF!" He explained as they entered the common room.

" **Hey Hermione.** " He said with a grin.

"HELLO HERMIONE!"

"Hi Sans! Hi Papyrus!" She said with a smile. The two had let her in on the secret after she had shown Sans something odd, she had been researching Animagus transformations and the next day had woken up with small patches of coloured scales.

" **How are ya?** " He asked.

"I-I'm good…" She said embarrassed.

" **Great. So how ya doin' with that uh… That thingy?** " He asked curiously.

"Oh it's um… A w-work in progress… But it should be ready soon!" She said happily.

" **Great.** " He gave a thumbs up as he chugged ketchup.

"SANS WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Papyrus begged.

" **I can't! It's way too good to stop.** " He argued. " **It'd be like you not getting any spaghetti.** "

"WHAT?! THAT'S HORRIBLE OH MY GOSH!" He gasped in shock.

 **AN: Hey guys. "You're back!" Yeah I am. Stay out of the room with the glowey light over it ok? Reading Fic's in there. "Ok!" "** _ **Ugh…**_ **"**


	5. I got excited a little

**AN: Hi guys!**

Sans watched as one of the giant spiders crawled past a red head by the name of Ron, causing him to scream and Sans to chuckle before using his bones to steer it away.

" **Heh… You don't wanna hurt anyone do you buddy?** " He asked the small giant spider, about the size of his hand meaning it was a baby, as he picked it up and carried it to the forest. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a young voice whispering.

"I'm sorry sir… I snuck in but the big skeleton saw me…" A young girls voice whispered before he heard another voice come from the king spider.

"That is… Fine. Ginny… You have shown mercy to all spiders for so long, cared for them, protected them from your brother… It is time for us to grant you our gift." He told her.

"What kind of gift?" She asked curiously.

" **Yo.** " Sans said from a branch up high as the baby scurried into his socket.

"Hmm… A skeleton… And you have one of our young in your socket? Curious… It seems that she has decided to bond with you." He said slowly.

" **Is that bad?** "

"No… It simply means you will naturally understand and communicate with all acromantula, just like alpha's can understand and speak English…"

" **Cool.** " He muttered with a smile.

"Umm…" Ginny mumbled quietly.

"Ah Ginny… You have trained well in becoming an animagus… So we shall add to it. You now have a second form which shall replace your natural form… We welcome you into our family." He told her as her skin turned purple, her hair and eyes black, extra eyes growing onto her head, two extra sets of arms and other spidery things.

"Thank you…" She whispered happily. "But… Could I have a new name please? If I'm a spider now… I want a new name." She explained.

"Of course you can my dear… Just pick one…" The leader told her.

"Thank you Aragog…"

" **Yo. I got one.** " Sans said with a grin. " **There's a kids story of a girl that gets scared by a spider, her name in it is Muffet. But this Muffet isn't afraid of the spiders, she is one.** " He explained dropping onto the ground.

"Muffet… I like it…" The newly dubbed Muffet muttered with a smirk.

 **AN: So… I meant to do this at the end of first year but I got excited… Heh… I've been working on this from like, chapter 2.**

"We welcome Muffet into the family of spiders, and extend a branch of friendship to the skeleton named Sans." Aragog said calmly.

" **I take this branch.** " He said back just as calm, recognising that he was getting a potential ally in times of war.

 **Five minutes later**

The redheaded monster known as Ronald Weasley stormed over to Sans and Papyrus, who were lying on the sofa together after a round of video games. "Oi Skeleton!" He snapped, using their actual last names.

" **Whaaaat?** " He groaned looking at him while the baby Acromantula looked at him through the socket, scaring ron a little.

"Have you seen someone with the same hair as me? Girl, slightly younger?" He asked worried.

" **Nnnnope.** " He said shrugging. " **Well yeah but her hair turned out to be black somehow.** "

"Oh… It's just that my little sisters ran away from home or something and we can't find her anywhere. She was muttering about Hogwarts so we thought she might end up here…"

" **I'll keep an eye socket out for her then.** " He told him instantly falling asleep again.

"SANS?" Papyrus asked as the two skeleton's walked through the school.

" **Yeah bro? Sorta busy here.** " He said as he focused on the baby's words, trying to get the magic to get used to instantly translating.

"WELL I WAS JUST WONDERING WHAT YOU WILL CALL HER IS ALL!" He said with a curious look.

" **I'm thinkin' Lily, maybe Rose. Something Flowery.** "

" _I like Lily…_ " A small childish voice said in a voice only Sans could here.

" **Huh?** "

"SANS?"

" **One moment bro.** "

" _Hi Sans…_ " The baby spider now named Lily said with a giggle as she crawled around his socket.

" **It's the baby spider, Lily's managed to talk.** " He explained as they kept walking.

"OH! THAT'S VERY NICE!" He shouted happily.

" **Yeah I guess, let's get to potions now.** " He mentioned as they went down to the dungeons.

 **Potions**

Sans looked at the potion that was being shoved at him. " **I'm not drinkin' that blondie…** " He muttered.

"Yes you are you freak… When my father hears about this…"

" **Jeez kid…** " He groaned using a gaster blaster to throw the boy into the wall. " **Geeeeeeeeeeeeet Dunked on!** " He roared with a grin.

"W-What happened here?!" Snape shouted confused.

" **Blondie tried to make me drink some sorta potion, saw him put some hairs in it as well.** "

"Polyjuice?" He muttered sniffing it. "He must have been trying to kill you or see what happens… Which is an interesting question, would your skeleton change shape?"

" **Can we not test this on the guy that's very fragile?** " He asked worried.

"YEAH! SANS IS VERY FRAGILE! WHY SHOULDN'T WE USE IT ON THAT BULLY?!" Papyrus decided before Sans grabbed his arm.

" **Don't bother bro. It's no use…** " He told him as they finished the potion they were making. Sans had made a new type which would let him know how many more people were going to change into something different until he graduated, he put a small bit of it into his mouth and it was absorbed into the bones. " **Wow… More than 50 people...?** " He muttered as the rest was given to Snape, since it wouldn't do anything else other than give the drinker a vision of who they would become in a strange way… But it would only work if they had the new form that magic seemed to be making for everything.

"Thank you for this… I shall test it and possibly make more…" He told him putting it in a secure place.

" **No problem.** "

"SANS…" Papyrus said worried.

" **Yeah bro?** "

"WELL… LOOK!" He screamed as snow burst through the bricks.

" **What the… Everyone needs to get out of here now!** " Sans shouted summoning Gaster Blasters to guide them out of the room. " **C'mon!** "

"Right…" Snape muttered taking the vial with him and vanishing the brewing potions.

" **We gotta close the doors!** " He said as he tried to close the doors shut.

"SANS DON'T PUSH YOURSELF TOO HARD!" Papyrus told him as he sent the other students to get another teacher then went to help him close it.

" **I'm trying!** " He told him as his eye burst into a brilliant blue as it closed. " **Thew…** " He muttered not noticing that his eye was still glowing.

"SANS… YOU'RE GLOWING!"

" **Huh? Weird…** " He muttered. " **It should only glow when I'm doing magic and stuff…** " He frowned as it faded. " **How 'bout now?** "

"IT'S GONE NOW!"

" **Good... C'mon bro we need to talk to Grillby. He might be able to help with something that's bugging me…** " He decided taking Papyrus to the nearest floo room.

Severus watched as Sans and Papyrus left the room. He looked at the potion and drunk a couple of drops to activate it…

 **Vision.**

Darkness… A loud yet quiet voice echoing through the building…

" _DARK… DARKER YET DARKER?_ " The voice said with flashes of pain and cracking sounds.

" _SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER…_ " Screams of agony.

" _PHOTON READINGS… NEGATIVE!_ " Bubbling sounds…

" _TWO THINK?_ " A shattering sound… playing backwards?

 **Reality.**

Severus gasped as he saw the figure he could become one day… Shivering he walked to his office to put the potion somewhere safe.


	6. Sans starts a prank

**AN: Hey guys. So in TTR I hinted at this story in one of the chapters. Just a warning… Look out for something… Deadly exciting.**

Sans walked through the empty halls, watching the dust float along the wind. He watched as a figure walked towards him.

He stared…

"SANS! WHY ARE YOU STARING!?" Papyrus asked him annoyed.

" **Sorry bro. Just kinda… Got distracted or something.** " He said shaking his skull and walking with Papyrus through the empty halls of Hogwarts, watching the dust of the building float along with the wind and snow.

"WELL WE NEED TO MOVE MR GRILLBY IS ONLY GOING TO BE HERE A LITTLE LONGER BEFORE HE HAS TO GET BACK TO WORK!"

" **Yeah I know…** " He muttered taking a shortcut to get to the entrance, they headed to Grillby.

" _ **Hello you two. I see you found Sans, was it difficult Papyrus?**_ " He asked.

"NO IT WAS FAIRLY EASY ACTUALLY!"

" **I was distracted is all…** " He explained as they headed to a floo port.

 **Grillby's.**

Sans relaxed on the couch as Papyrus told Grillby about the school year, one of the teachers had been arrested for trying to steal some sort of stone.

" _ **Interesting…**_ " He mused as he cooked fries with his hands, a skill he'd picked up after Sans had brought it up a few years ago. " _ **What about Dumbledore? Was he any trouble?**_ " He asked.

" **Nope. He called me Harry a lot before I told him that I am and always will be Sans the skeleton.** " He mentioned with a shrug.

" _ **Hmm…**_ "

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GOING ON ABOUT MR DUMBLEDORE!?" Papyrus shouted annoyed.

" **He's an old fart with too much power.** " Sans explained with a frown on his skull.

"OH!"

The three looked at the wall as two figures crashed through it, a skeleton identical to Sans and a child of unidentified gender with brownish black hair, red eyes and a lightning bolt scar fighting and wrestling each other before they vanished.

" **Ok…** " He muttered as they all stared at the hole, none of them capable of fixing it in their shock.

"THAT WAS UM…"

" _ **It was something…**_ "

" _Yup!_ " Lily added from her place in Sans' skull as always.

" **I'm gonna go take a shower.** " He said letting Lily scurry into her little tank thing that she stayed in sometimes.

"MAKE SURE TO CLEAN THE SOCKETS THIS TIME!" Papyrus shouted to him as he left.

" **Ya forget one time!** " He groaned annoyed.

"I MEAN IT!"

Sans stood in the shower thinking, the other AU's were very important to his world but not yet, once everyone had changed or something he'd get to work. He started to sing a song he'd thought up as he showered. It was from the nightmares he always had that he'd pieced together somewhat.

" **It's a beautiful day outside**

 **Birds are singing**

 **Flowers are blooming**

 **On days like this**

 **Kids like you…**

 **Should be burning in HELL.**

 **Turn around kid**

 **It'd be a crime**

 **If I had to go back**

 **On the promise that I made for you**

 **So don't step over that line**

 **Or else friend you're gonna have a bad time.**

 **But kids like you don't play by the rules.**

 **And guys like me**

 **It ain't easy to be played for fools.**

 **So let's go**

 **Let the room get chiller…**

 **Let's go…**

 **DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!**

 **Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.**

 **Guess you've figured out that mercy's off the table.**

 **I can tell you're getting really sick of trying**

 **But I think you're just mad you keep dying.**

 **You're not gonna win**

 **We'll be here together!**

 **Fighting in this judgement hall forever.**

 **And I know you'll just reset everytime I beat ya**

 **But I'll always be back right here to meet ya.**

 **I know you're made**

 **O-o-o-o-of**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **Hahahahaha…**

 **This is where it stops**

 **This is where it ends.**

 **If you want to get past me**

 **Well you better try again.**

 **But no matter how I stall you**

 **You don't give up your attack.**

 **Do you just like the feeling**

 **Of your sins crawling on your back?**

 **Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able**

 **You should know by now that mercy's off the table.**

 **Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?**

 **Well, you didn't spare my brother**

 **So GET DUNKED ON!**

 **I know you made all my friends all disappear**

 **But everything they cared about is why I'm here…**

 **I am their MERCY!**

 **I am their VENGEANCE!**

 **I am DETERMINATION!**

 **I know you're made…**

 **O-o-o-o-of**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **But I think I'm stronger than you!** " He sung before leaving the shower and putting fake eyeballs into his sockets to clean them out and remove any suds, he quickly pulled them out afterwards.

"SANS YOU NEED TO BE QUIETER IN THE SHOWER! I COULD HEAR YOU WERE SINGING SOMETHING!" Papyrus told him annoyed.

" **Sorry Paps.** " He shrugged.

" _ **Sans… Would you mind ordering your school supplies tonight? We got the list very early this year so it'd be wise to get it sorted out right now.**_ " Grillby asked as he set out the dinner.

" **Sure.** " He agreed before eating dinner. " **Hey I just had an idea. I'll owl professor Snape later and see if the teachers can help.** "

" _ **What is it Sans?**_ " Grillby asked curiously.

" **Basically we make sure one of the first years is…** " He explained to them.

 **$£%%*£*^%£*^£*£*^£%*$*$*?**

The blackness… It flooded through the world. Flying into a small child, ten years old… The child gasped as they heard a voice in their head… " _The comedian is going down!_ " The voice giggled madly, terrifying the poor child, as their magic broke from its self-inflicted lock…

 **Hogwarts**

The books pages changed quickly writing down a new name… With another name overlapping it…

 _Tella Creevey CHARA DREEMUR_

The book stopped and closed, dropping over the edge of the table and locking itself…

 **Grillby's**

" **So what do you think?** " He asked them.

"I LIKE IT! BUT… WHY AM I THE DUMB ONE?" Papyrus asked confused.

" **Because you're very innocent and believe in everyone Paps, not that it's a bad thing, we're just using it for a joke.** " He explained carefully.

" _ **I think it's a good idea Sans… But are you sure it's safe? The child could miss the sorting.**_ " Grillby pointed out worried.

" **Ah don't worry! That's why I'm telling the teachers so they don't worry. We'll get Hermione in on it on the train so she can give the teachers a signal, I'll have a bone in her pocket which will break when I find the kid.** " He explained sending off the letters.

"WOWIE! YOU REALLY THOUGHT THIS THROUGH SANS!" Papyrus noted with a smile.

" **Yup.** "


	7. Sans got pranked

**AN: Sans is about to make a mistake…**

Sans watched as the first year got left behind on the boats and quickly tried to find the other students, heading towards the gates. He quickly got behind them and spoke up. " **Human… Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand…** " He said as they turned around and shook it, causing the old whoopee cushion to go off in his hand. " **Heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny.** " He said with a grin as the kid giggled. " **You're a firsty right? That's hilarious! I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton.** " He told them as they looked at the gates. " **I'm actually supposed to be on watch for Firsties right now but… Y'know, I don't really care about catching anyone…** " He muttered with a shrug. " **Now my bro Papyrus, he's a firsty hunting fanatic.** " He mentioned before grinning. " **Hey I got an idea! Go through this gate thingy, yeah go right on through, the staff never close this thing.** " He told them as they walked towards the school and into one of the halls. " **Quick! Through that big door!** " He told them as fast footsteps approached, the First year went through and ended up in the great hall. " **Gotcha!** " He said with a grin as he messed with their hair. " **I'm just messin' with ya, we ain't gonna hurt you kid.** " He explained heading to his seat and letting them get sorted.

"Tella Frisk Creevey!" McGonagall said before frowning and calling out another name. "Chara… Dreemurr?" She asked confused as Tella went to the sorting hat and getting sorted into Gryffindor, sitting next to Sans.

" **Hey kid…** " Sans muttered as his eye burned with a blue light.

Tella stared at him before shivering. " _I feel my sins crawling down my back again… We just need to get stronger, then we can stop him._ " The voice told them as they mutely cried out in fear.

"FIRSTY?" Papyrus asked from the other side of the table. "ARE YOU OK?" He asked worried.

Tella nodded silently.

" **What? Too scared to talk?** " He asked.

"Tella's mute… She can't talk." Tella's big brother Colin said making them slap him. "Ow!"

" **What? Identify as something else?** "

Nod.

" **Non-Binary?** "

Nod.

" **Right… Makes sense, I'm gonna regret this later aren't I…** " He realised as a scaly figure sat down in front of him angrily.

"This. Is. Your. Fault!" Hermione told him with her new gills flapping against her blue skin and her missing eye covered by a patch.

" **Hey uh… at least you're a red head and a badass now?** " He pointed out scared.

"I guess…" She agreed as she ate some of the Spaghetti Papyrus had brought with him as a present for her.

" **You need a new name though.** " He told her.

"Why?!"

" **You're Hermione Granger, sure but… You're not. You, are a fish lady, you, have one eye, and you… Have a different personality and voice now.** " He explained.

"Ok… I did always want to protect the innocent." She mentioned embarrassed.

"I HAVE AN IDEA! UNDYNE THE UNDYING! HERO OF ALL!" Papyrus announced proudly.

"Undyne huh…?" She mused as Sans and Tella walked off to talk about something.

" **Alright… I know who's in there with you kid, I may be new to this judge thing but I know you're this world's version…** " He explained with a sigh. " **Right Chara?** "

" _How does he know?!_ " The voice shouted as it took over Tella's body long enough to attack him and miss.

" **Bad idea Chara.** " He said slamming them into the wall with his powers. " **I don't want to hurt you… I just want to make a compromise if I can…** " He explained.

" _What could he say!?_ " They argued in Tella's head.

" **You're probably not listening huh… Well then, Tella… Actually I'm gonna call you Frisk, it's adorable. Talk to Chara for me ok?** " He asked walking away and vanishing.

" _What is he planning?! The comedian's planning something…_ " They growled in the poor kids head.

"SANS!?" Papyrus called out as he found Tella still stuck somewhat in the wall. "… DID SANS PUT YOU IN THE WALL FOR SOME REASON? I'M SURE IT WAS FOR A GOOD REASON!" He said as he pulled them out carefully. "THERE! NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ESCORT YOU TO THE COMMON ROOM!" He told them leading them to it while they held onto his scarf.

" **Hey bro.** " Sans said as the newly dubbed Undyne focused her hand into a fist and blue lines appeared flickering.

"SANS? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? AND WHY DID I FIND THE FIRSTY IN THE WALL?!"

" **I'm helping Undyne with something, and that's complicated.** " He explained with a grin.

"OH! OK!" Papyrus nodded as he went to help leaving Frisk/Tella to watch them.

" **Hey Frisk.** " Sans said noticing them.

"WHO'S FRISK?"

" **Tella, Frisk's their middle name and I think it's adorable so I'm calling them Frisk.** " He explained. " **No focus the energy into a shape! Like a spear or something!** " He shouted as Undyne temporarily flashed with energy.

"Spears huh…" She muttered with a grin.

"WHY DOES THAT SCARE ME?" Papyrus asked before Undyne started to noogie him. "PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" He shouted in fear and embarrassment.

"I'm gonna noogie the skeleton!" She shouted with a grin and a laugh.

" **Hey, Undyne!** " Sans tapped her shoulder.

"What?"

" **What about giving Frisk a noogie?** " He suggested as the poor Firsty backed away scared.

"Huh… That's a great idea!" She shouted giving them the dreaded noogie.

" **Heh…** " He chuckled, safe in the knowledge that he was too fragile for a noogie.

"Don't think you're safe!" She warned him as she covered him in glue and feathers.

"… **Ok this is really funny and I didn't see that coming.** " He shrugged with a grin, using magic to clean off his clothes, leaving the feathers on his skull like hair. " **What d'you think?** " He asked sarcastically.

"Ya look like crap!" She told him with a snicker.

" **Yeah yeah laugh it up…** " He muttered.


	8. Sans dunks

**AN: I keep forgetting this stuff! Mostly writers block stopping me from doing stories… Sorry… Also I'll switch between Frisk and Tella, mostly because I want to remind you that their the same person.**

Sans walked past a hallway, stopping halfway when he heard crying… He turned his skull curiously, noticing a group of sixth years bullying a group of first years with some second years trying to stop them. His sockets went black as he noticed something… One of the first years getting stepped on, literally, by a second year was Tella, or Frisk as he called them… " **Yo.** " He said, appearing behind them all.

"What?! Where'd the Freak come from?!" The leader of the group shouted in shock, as the emblems on the robes of the bullies showed that the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's had teamed up for some reason.

" **Freak? Buddy… I wouldn't call the guy that stopped a dark lord from destroying the world a Freak… I'd say he was just saved by his parents. Anyway… I got a question for ya, do you think that even the worst person can change…? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?** " He asked, leaning against a wall.

"Of course not, people are black and white, light and dark!" The entire group said in unison, signifying that they really were stuck in their ways.

" **Heh, heh, heh, heh…** " He chuckled darkly. " **All right, well, here's a better question then…** " He decided, as his sockets went pitch black. " **Do you want to have...** _ **A bad time**_ **…?** " He asked, a blue flame appearing in his left socket. " **Cause if you hurt Frisky there another time… You are REALLY not going to like what happens next.** " He said darkly again, freaking out the bullies before the leader slammed his foot down on Frisk's Radius, cracking it loudly, as Sans growled. " **Well, can't say I didn't warn ya.** " He decided, as Frisk flew into his arms somehow, tripping up the bullies and knocking them into a pile for a moment.

" _Look after Frisk Comedian._ " Chara's voice said as his phalanges.

He nodded silently, putting Frisk onto one of his Blasters, which quickly flew to the hospital wing. " **It's a beautiful day outside… Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like this, kids like you…** _ **Should be burning in hell**_ **!** " He announced as bones flew around them, knocking them around but not hurting them too much. " **Huh, always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first…** " He muttered, letting the bullies know he was fairly weak. " **Anyway, as I was sayin', it's nice day out, why not relax and take a load off?** " He suggested. " **No? Alright… Ready? Here we go.** " He muttered as the bullies fired bone breaker curses at him, which he dodged every one of them. " **What? You think I'm gonna just stand and take it?** " He asked sarcastically. After a few minutes he had knocked them out, turning off the song he'd written, the song that might play if you fight sans, his neutral song. " **Heh, get dunked on losers…** " He muttered, as he turned around to go to the hospital wing.

 **Hospital wing.**

Pomphrey looked at Tella's now boneless arm, that idiot Lockhart had tried to repair the poor child's arm when they reached the wing, and before she could stop him he'd vanished them.

" **Hey Poppy.** " Sans said walking in. " **How's Frisk?** " He asked, practically everyone knowing that was his nickname for Tella.

"Tella… Isn't healed yet." She told him, ignoring the use of her name from the bonehead.

" **Why not?** " He asked confused.

"Lockhart… He vanished the bones in his idiocy." She explained, as Sans frowned, bending his fused skull into an unnatural shape. "Sans stop that, you'll break your skull open." She warned.

" **Fine…** " He muttered, getting back his usual smile like look. " **Would my bones effect skele-grow?** " He asked curiously.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked confused.

" **Say… If I put some of my magic bones in Frisk's arm so they can do stuff with it while Skele-grow grows real ones, and as they grow they replace the fake ones?** " He suggested.

"That… Might work, people have done it in the past, but usually it doesn't work because they have to implant it which takes longer…" She muttered.

" **So is that a yes on the idea?** "

"Fine…" She agreed, as Sans woke up Tella.

" **Yo, Frisk. I'm gonna do something, this might hurt a bit, groan if it does, k?** " He told them, getting a nod before he held the empty arm in his hands, forming bones in the empty gaps that would dissolve when real bone touched it slowly, letting the bones take the place of the fakes. Tella waited for pain but only felt a tingle. " **And… Done!** " He grinned, as they moved their arm happily. " **Just don't hit it too hard, the bones are only magic constructs so they might not stay stable if they get hit real hard.** " He warned, as they hugged him, twisting around to get on his back. " **Clever… I'm takin' Frisk to the common room.** " He called out, taking the 11 year old to the Gryffindor dorm.

 **Few minutes later**

Sans walked into the room with Frisk on his back.

"SANS!"

" **Uh… Yeah bro?** " Sans asked, as Papyrus walked over looking annoyed.

"WHY ARE PEOPLE TELLING ME YOU ATTACKED OUR HOUSEMATES?" He demanded angrily.

" **They broke Frisk's Radius, so I bruised 'em a little.** " He explained.

"THEN… WHY DO THEY HAVE BROKEN BONES?"

" **They probably did it on the way to the common room to make it seem worse than it was.** " He guessed, sitting in his favourite chair, adjusting Tella's sleeping form to sit on his lap.

"Those cowards!" Undyne shouted angrily, gripping a spear in her hands, she'd figured out how to make them and usually held one with her at all time.

"WHAT BULLIES!" Papyrus growled annoyed that he'd been tricked.

" _Comedian… Make sure they stay safe…_ " Chara said while the skeletal pun maker played with the child's hair. He nodded slightly, unnoticed by anyone but Chara.

 **Potion's lab**

Snape grumbled as he cast a simple spell to make sure nobody was near, the coast was clear as crystal… other than the constant snow and cold air that flowed from the classroom door. He focused on the hints he'd been given by his other form, wanting more of them so he could learn a bit more, as was customary with other forms…

The same void as before…

 _Everywhere and_

 _Never fading_

 _Rude to talk when_

 _They're listening_

 _Not quite falling_

 _Not quite living_

 _But for sure he's_

 _Still existing_

 _Left no memory_

 _Of his presence_

 _Gone forever_

 _Unimportant_

 _Can't retain a_

 _Stable body_

 _Core consumed him_

 _Only rotting_

 _Dark Darker Yet Darker_

 _Broken doorway_

 _Leads you deeper_

 _Empty room and_

 _He's the keeper_

 _Stumble forward_

 _Knees are shaking_

 _All around you_

 _Space is breaking_

 _The darkness_

 _Surrounding_

 _Your soul can't_

 _Stop pounding_

 _You're glitching_

 _It's over_

 _Can't remember_

 _What his name was_

 _Talked in symbols_

 _UNIMPORTANT_

 _Cracked and melted_

 _Mind is twisted_

 _None had seen and_

 _No one wished it_

 _Work was cut off_

 _Family forgot_

 _VOID_

 _Past is worthless_

 _Machine broken_

 _Can't be revived_

 _Despite efforts_

 _Did not survive_

 _You're falling_

 _Start calling_

 _Nobody_

 _Is coming_

 _Refusing_

 _It's bruising_

 _You're grasping_

 _For something_

 _Shattering soul_

 _Can it refuse?_

 _Reality_

 _Keeps reacting_

 _King's scientist_

 _His position_

 _Taken over_

 _Long forgotten_

 _Running down the hall_

 _You catch your breath_

 _There's nothing left_

 _You start to fall_

 _Through the void_

 _There's no choice_

 _You call out hopelessly to all the darkness_

 _Inching back to check again_

 _He's disappeared now_

 _3.1415926535897_

 _Now's not the time_

 _Spreading endlessly through time_

 _Dust never carried off_

 _Stuck like this for now_

 _Never fixing the problem_

 _Those trapped under the ground_

 _Have lost all hope_

 _Fight on the left_

 _Spare on the right_

 _How will you_

 _Act in-between_

 _Items consumed_

 _Approach this?_

 _Fight on the left_

 _Spare on the right_

 _Check him too_

 _Act in-between_

 _Items consumed_

 _Don't forget…_

 _A drawing_

 _Three people_

 _Poorly drawn_

 _Is missing_

 _A folder_

 _Locked away_

 _He's crying_

" **Don't forget.** _"_

His eyes burst open as he gasped, feeling scars slowly burst open, above his right and below his left, going into his lips…

"What in merlin's name?" He asked confused… The new hint was… A song?


	9. Sans can sing

**AN: Hey guys! Wanna have a bed time? Wait I MEANT A BAD TIME! I BUGGERED IT UP!**

Sans walked through Hogwarts like always, but instead of the peaceful quiet or the interesting gossip, today there were terrified gasps, screams of pain and screams of horror.

" **What's going on?** " He asked one of the students.

"S-S-S-Someone's…" The poor boy stuttered before fainting.

" **Jeez…** " He muttered annoyed, going to investigate. " **Why am I the protagonist here? Should be Frisk…** " He mused.

"Fufufufufu…" He heard a high pitched giggle and an outraged shout, along with the sounds of wood hitting stone. As he got closer he found Muffet dodging the Ginger boy's hits with a large stick. "Try a little harder Ronnie!" She told him as she sat in her web happily.

"Stay still you freak!" He shouted as Sans stepped in.

" **Yo.** " He said with a grin.

"Sans! How nice to see you… Fufufufufufu…" Muffet said with a giggle.

"You! You lied!" Ron shouted.

" **Oh… She's your sister!** " He said understanding. " **Should have specified that.** " He shrugged before humming a song that was strangely familiar, before it turned into singing, Muffet and Ron quickly being pulled into it by… Something.

( **Bold** Sans. _Italics_ Ron. _**Both**_ Muffet.)

" **Stumbling around the darkness, I can't see the door  
The walls are lined with something and so's the floor**  
 _I hear her chilling laughter and see her smile  
She tells me to sit and join her, "please stay a while" _

**Can't shake the feeling that I'm hanging by a thread  
It seems to me she's trapped my soul inside her web**  
 _She hands to me a tray of biscuits, tea and bread  
I can't put my finger on it, can't put my finger on it_

 _ **There's something weird about the way she speaks to me  
There's something strange about the flavour of her tea  
I didn't have the means to keep her from this harmony  
She's some kind of spider girl, some kind of spider girl**_

 _The party beat is thumping, she starts to dance  
Her friends come out together, caught in her trance  
_ **Wiping crumbs off the table, they join the feast  
Even her cutie-muffin is moving to the beat  
**  
 _Can't shake the feeling that I'm hanging by a thread  
_ **It seems to me she's trapped my soul inside her web  
** _She makes a motion for the tub of strawberry spread  
I can't put my finger on it,_ **can't put my finger on it**

 _ **There's something weird about the way she speaks to me  
There's something strange about the flavour of her tea**_  
 _ **I didn't have the means to keep her from this harmony  
She's some kind of spider girl, some kind of spider girl  
**_  
 **There's something weird about the way she speaks to me**  
 _There's something strange about the flavour of her tea_  
 _I didn't have the means to keep her from this harmony  
_ _ **She's some kind of spider girl, some kind of spider girl**_

 _ **There's something weird about the way she speaks to me  
There's something strange about the flavour of her tea  
She's glaring angrily, turns out the meal wasn't free  
She's some kind of spider girl, some kind of spider girl!**_" The three of them shook their heads as they appeared in a dark room somewhere, full of cobwebs.

" **Huh… Weird. Don't recognise this room…** " Sans said curiously.

"Fufufufufufufu… It feels familiar…" Muffet said, confused why it did.

"It… It feels… GoO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OD!" Ron shouted with a big grin, his voice changing to a familiar. "Miss me darlings?" He asked as his right eye vanished under shadows, a pink dot appearing where it should be."

" **Oh great…** " Sans sighed, Muffet giggling and planting herself on Ron's shoulders. " **Let's get ya to 'Dyne and Paps.** " He decided, as he took a group shortcut to get there fast.

"NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

" **Yup.** " Sans said as the ginger boy's hair started to turn pitch black.

"Great… So now we have a dead guy possessing his corpse while it goes mech?" Undyne asked confused.

"Why of course Darling!" Ron, or Mettaton as he was revealed to be becoming, said as he flipped onto the sofa next to Undyne.

"Off!" She growled, pointing a spear at him.

"Alright Darling…"

" **I gotta wonder how many more people are gonna transform before our years here are over…** " Sans said curiously.

"YES! ACTUALLY… HOW DO WE KNOW THAT PEOPLE HAVEN'T ALREADY TRANSFORMED? I MEAN, WE KNOW THAT GRILLBY TRANSFORMED BEFORE YOU DID SANS!" Papyrus pointed out to him.

" **True…** "

"Fufufufufufu… My spiders can search for those like us!" Muffet suggested from her place on the roof, dangling above them all.

" **You do that muff.** " Sans agreed.

"And I can send out some Minitons when my body is transformed!" Mettaton added, as he collapsed on the floor, his bones crunching and being replaced by circuits, and his skin replaced by metal plates.

" **Good idea.** " Sans nodded, groaning as he noticed a certain jacket, similar to his own but black.

"SANS? WHAT'S WRONG?!" Papyrus asked worried.

" **Nothing bro… Just a feeling… We're gonna fall from grace.** " He said as his eye burst into a red flame, his teeth sharpening and a copy of himself with his new traits appeared, the real Sans going back to normal, the clone then vanishing.

"SSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS WHAT WAS THAT!?" Papyrus asked scared.

" **You don't wanna know…** " He said, leaving the common room to go think.

As he walked through Hogwarts again he stumbled as a heavy weight attached to his left leg. " **Kid?** " He asked as he found Frisk clinging to his leg like a panda. " **You can let go y'know, if you want me to carry you I can. You're like a baby panda.** " He told them as they left them put him on his back. " **Better?** " He asked getting a happy nod back. " **Good. So, how have you been?** "

…

" **Oh really? I don't really like mustard that much. I prefer ketchup.** "

…

" **What do you mean? You're the one with Determination or something, not me.** "

…

" **No. I don't. You do.** " He said, arguing with a voice that wasn't there…?


End file.
